prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Machinery
Heavy Machinery is a professional wrestling tag team on the Smackdown brand comprised of Otis and Tucker. History World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2016-2019) The team debuted during the July 22, 2016 edition of NXT in an match won by TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). On October 13 Heavy Machinery joined the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament where they were eliminated by the team of Austin Aries & Roderick Strong. Their last 2016 match was on December 17, in a tag team match won by Alexander Wolfe & Damo. The following year on February 24, 2017, Heavy Machinery had their first title match challenging the The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) for the NXT Tag Team Championship. Although they did not succeed in winning the titles, they met The Authors Of Pain the following month on March 17, but were again defeated by the champions. Three months later on June 15, Heavy Machinery challenged The Authors Of Pain in a second rematch but did not succeed in winning the titles. They lost again two nights later in a title rematch on June 17. They continued meeting The Authors Of Pain in a succession of title rematches during the remaining course of June and into July resulting in the champions successfully retaining their titles against Heavy Machinery. On August 25, Heavy Machinery met the new Tag Team Champions and members of team SAnitY Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain, but did not succeed in winning the titles. On November 30, Dozovic and Tucker Knight joined a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Trent Seven. By December 16, Heavy Machinery finished 2017 with a victory defeating Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake. Heavy Machinery returned on January 11, 2018 to join a Fatal Four-Way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Titles involving Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake and the winning team Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). On February 2, Heavy Machinery joined the first round of the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic where they were eliminated by the Street Profits. On February 16, Heavy Machinery joined another Fatal Four-Way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Titles where they were defeated by The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). On the March 4th edition of NXT, the team had their title match challenging The Undisputed ERA members Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly but did not succeed in winning the titles. On April 8, during the fourth day of the WrestleMania Axxess event, Heavy Machinery had another title opportunity to win the PROGRESS Tag Team Championship belts held by the British promotion's defending champions team Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson). Although they defeated Drake and Gibson, Heavy Machinery did not win the tag titles due to the victory being won by disqualification. During the April 11 NXT Tapings, Heavy Machinery wrestled two tag matches, one against the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) and the other against Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. Main roster (2019-present) During the [[January 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW results|January 7 episode of RAW]], Heavy Machinery and several members of NXT, including Lars Sullivan, EC3, Nikki Cross and Lacey Evans were featured in a vignette announcing their impending debuts on the main rosters. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **Dozovic scoop slams Knight onto their opponent **''The Compactor'' (Piggyback falling powerslam) *'Double team signature moves' **''Boom Shaka Lou'' (Double headbutt drop, with theatrics) **Sandwich Shoulderblock / Freight Train with theatrics **Assisted Hilo *'Entrance themes' **'"Heavy"' by CFO$ (NXT) External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Teams and stables Category:2016 debuts